


Mirror, mirror

by Cocobeam



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Homophobic Language, M/M, Not Of The Sexual Kind, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobeam/pseuds/Cocobeam
Summary: When Aoba doesn't receive a message from Koujaku, he becomes uneasy and decides to head to his place, afraid something has happened. Upon getting there, however, he finds out Koujaku has visitors... and one of them is here to stay.Set after the DramaCD and the side stories.
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. The one with red eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a good thousand years since I've wrote something, but this idea has been floating in my head for weeks so I decided to finally write, at least the first chapter. English is not my first language and this hasn't been beta'd, so you might notice my struggle (I cried a lot).  
> As a headsup, the overall fic will have many minor characters and Original Characters with major plot development, as well as heavy themes, so please heed the tags and warnings.  
> Will update tags as it progresses, and also post them in the beginning of each chapter.  
> This chapter contains Child Abandonment and Homophobic Language.

“Aoba-kun, after you leave this at Delivery Works, you can go home for today.”

“Oh, alright, thank you boss! Then, I’ll be going!”

Aoba closed the door to the shop, walking towards the main street. It was a cool evening day, and since he had had his hair cut short, the wind in his neck gave him chills. Hugging his coat closer to his body, Aoba opened his bag and booted up Ren.

“Ren, we’re going to Delivery Works today.”

「Understood.」

Following Ren’s thorough instructions, Aoba calmly made his way towards the mentioned shop. For a weekday, the streets weren’t busy, probably because most working people were finishing their working hours or already going back home to prepare for the night.

For Aoba, he was thinking of visiting Koujaku in his apartment and inviting him to have dinner at his house, since the last days they had been so busy with work that they couldn’t enjoy each other’s company. Tae had also asked if Koujaku was in good health. Since he opened his own hair salon, he couldn’t just take on people as they came in, so he started by taking appointments; however, that meant that his weeks were always fully scheduled. Even after closing it for the day, he’d get ready for the next day’s costumer requests, keeping his work tools in good shape. In order to keep his good reputation and a steady wage, Aoba had often seen Koujaku thinking and practicing new hair styles to perfection until the wee hours of night, when he’d finally drag his boyfriend to bed so he could rest a bit. Aoba wouldn’t say it, but his chest filled with a warm, proud feeling that Koujaku was being so serious about his new life.

“I’ll make more sweets next time, so come visit soon, Aoba-chan!”

“Ahaha… Thanks, Yoshie-san.”

“…”

Feeling tired and drained after being treated to tea and sweets by Yoshie and Clara, Aoba and Ren left Delivery Works and headed towards Koujaku’s building, making his way on the now budding crowd. Before entering the shop, Aoba had sent him a message, but didn’t receive a fast answer like he normally would. Checking his Coil again, he confirmed there was no new messages and no unintentionally deleted ones either. An uneasy feeling began to grow in him.

「Aoba, what’s wrong?」

“Ah, Ren… It’s just that Koujaku hasn’t answered the message I sent him to dine together. He generally answers right away, even if I’ve told him he shouldn’t if he’s in the middle of work.”

「I see. Maybe Koujaku is now with a difficult client. 」

“Difficult? Ah, you mean when they ask for a complicated hair style or they’re just chatty? Yeah, that could be it…” 「

Right. So don’t worry too much about it. It is affecting my thought process as well.」

“Sorry about that. In that case, let’s go visit the salon first. If he’s not there, then we’ll go to his building.”

「Understood.」

Arriving in front of the shop, Aoba saw light coming from the breakroom on the far back. It was a small place, but due to his popularity, Koujaku would sometimes receive young people asking to be his apprentice; the breakroom where the space where they could have a quick reunion if needed, as it had supplies like coffee, water and tea, sometimes biscuits juice to offer to costumers, and it was also were the space used to cool down before closing shop. Before long, the light was turned off and the person inside came out. Aoba noticed the person’s height was much shorter than Koujaku, so it certainly wasn’t him. However, this person seemed to be alone.

“Ah, good evening, Aoba-san!” Upon opening the door, the person, a young man barely out of his teen years greeted Aoba with a bright smile. Aoba knew him from other days he visited the shop unexpectedly, a blond, wide-eyed boy that was always in high-spirits and did his best in everything he was put to do. But today, he seemed tired and… Nervous.

“Good evening… Um, is Koujaku not here?” Aoba didn’t like the feeling he got from the boy. He was becoming more and more concerned with the whole situation. First his messages aren’t answered, then the last person to leave the shop is an apprentice and not the owner of the place… What was happening?

“Koujaku-san, uhm… Left early. He left me in charge of the last costumers… It was a bit challenging, but I’m glad he trusted me with that! I hope I did a good job…” He fidgeted in place, shifting from one foot to another. “He should already be home, if you came here looking for him.”

“I see. Well, thanks for informing me then. I’m sure you did a good work today!” Aoba felt touched by the sudden self-consciousness the boy had shown, so he threw him a quick complement. The blond smiled, but there was still some sort of weariness in his eyes. Waving him goodbye, he took the main street towards his home. Aoba watched his back with a worried expression. Though they weren’t much familiar with each other, his demeanor had been very different from previous experiences. With that, Aoba headed, fast-paced, towards Koujaku’s building.

The streets were now very lively, with people walking around, kids playing, screaming and running to and from their parents. The lights from the buildings inundated and illuminated their faces, creating a warm environment. The citizens of the Old Resident District enjoyed the cool evening in their own ways. The younger would gather at the bars or shop around, families might go out for dinner with their children, couples may have a date and so on; another normal night in Midorijima.

As Aoba approached the building his boyfriend lives in, he noticed one strange figure sitting alone on the sidewalk’s curb. It was a child, wearing a simple coat whose pink color had faded due to multiple washes. They sat, back hunched forward, coat hood covering the entire head, messing with the shoes’ shoelace, tapping their foot together. What the hell was a kid doing alone in this place? Incapable of ignore the scene in front of him, Aoba tentatively called out to the child.

“Hello. Are you alright?” As the kid turned their head, Aoba felt his heart stop and his stomach drop.

The child had long black hair and bright, red eyes. It was a girl, probably, if the dress was any indicator. She looked at Aoba from under the hood for a moment and went back to pulling on her shoelaces. _She looked just like…_

Without an answer, Aoba tried asking again, this time receiving a direct answer.

“I’m waiting my mom.”

“Your mom? And where is she?”

“She went up.” 

“Went up where?” 

“There.”

She pointed to the building behind them. By this point, Aoba felt his breathing become rapid and shallow. His heart was pounding in his chest. He swallowed, though he could feel the sweet taste of the tea he had had earlier right in his throat. It spread and burned his mouth.

“Ah… Then, you’re waiting for her here, right? Will you be alright?”

“Yeah, I’m used to it.” Used to… being by herself?

“Well, then…” Feeling like his body was in slow motion, Aoba went in the building, not before giving the girl a long last look. He ran up the stairs to the third floor, skipping steps as he went.

「Aoba, you’re going too fast.」

“…”

He stopped in front of the door to Koujaku’s ap, breathing hard and doubling over from the pain on his side. He felt restless and anxious. He thought he could hear noise from the other side of the door, and it did nothing to calm his nerves, so he just pressed the intercom button. It was silent. It was a few seconds until the door opened, but it seemed like days, months, ages, an eternity had gone by before he heard it unlock. The face that greeted him was someone he had never seen.

“…”

“…”

A woman in her mid-twenties, hair up in a messy bun, looked Aoba up and down before turning around and saying in a distasteful voice,

“So the rumors are true? You’re a faggot now?”

Aoba flinched at the insult, breath hitching. What was she talking about? What rumors? Who was she, anyway, and what was she doing in Koujaku’s house?

“Rin, get away from the door” Koujaku appeared behind the woman named “Rin”, speaking in a even tone of voice, although his face betrayed the confusion and anger he was feeling.

“Or what? What will you do? Either way, our discussion here is done. Tomorrow I’ll bring her and whatever possessions she has.” Rin spoke fast and decisively. She took her shoes from the genkan, a pair of elegant mid heel shoes, and started putting it on.

“You can’t just—”

Ignoring him, Rin got her purse and, pushing Aoba – who had stayed frozen in the same place throughout the entire conversation, if it could be called that – out of the way, quickly walked down the hallway, turning on the stairs and disappearing out of sight.

“RIN!”

Silence. The same way it had been just a few minutes before, it seemed like eternity had gone by before either Koujaku or Aoba spoke. The latter could only look as Koujaku slowly approached him, fatigue written across his face. Even so, he gave his boyfried a tired smile.

“…Hey.”

“…”

The atmosphere felt heavy and oppressive. Aoba’s thoughts scattered all over the place, and he didn’t know what he should ask first. With his head down, He opened and closed his mouth numerous times, but nothing came out. Koujaku sighed.

“Well, do you want to come in? I bought—”

“Who was she?” Aoba raised his head, meeting Koujaku’s red eyes. Just like hers. He didn’t answer, running his hand through his hair, furrowing his brows. “ _Who was she_ , Koujaku?”

“She, uh— She’s someone… I’ve been with… From before I came back to Midorijima”

“And you had a _daughter_ with her?” Aoba’s voice trembled. In fact, his whole body was shaking. “ _When_ were you going to _tell me_?”

“That’s not— I didn’t know—!”

“How can you say that _when the girl is your literal copy!_ ” Aoba screamed, the sound of his voice resounding in the hallway. Aoba suddenly put his hand over his mouth, realizing that soon the neighbors would realize that something was going on in the last apartment of the floor.

“That’s why I’m telling you, I didn’t know…! You know I’ve been with many women before settling with you, but really I’d never imagine… Just come in, and I’ll explain it all to you”

“I don’t… There’s nothing to explain, is there? Everything is pretty clear.” Feeling tired out of his mind, Aoba quietly said, turning to leave.

“Aoba!”

Without a second thought, Aoba sprinted towards the stairs, jumping steps in high velocity, seeing everything passing in a blur.

「Aoba, slow down. Aoba!」

When he left the building, he briefly looked towards he had seen the girl before. She was nowhere to be seen anymore. It might all have happened in the same day, but now it seemed like the world had turned upside down. Feeling the tears streaming down his cheeks, Aoba bolted down the street back to the safety of his home, bumping into the cheerful passersby. The tears flooded his eyes, blurring the scenes in front of him. Aoba hoped when they dried, things would come back to how they were.


	2. Message

Tae stood in the kitchen when she heard her grandson enter their house, sliding the front door with such force it swayed in its’ hinges. She was about to berate him for it when she heard his quick footsteps running up the stairs without so much as announcing he was back home. The unusual behavior shocked her, so she turned down the stove’s fire and began to climb the stairs, wondering what could have happened to bring about such a reaction. 

Stopping in front of Aoba’s bedroom door, Tae raised her hand to knock on it and stopped midway. From inside, she heard muffled noises; listening more closely, she quickly realized the sounds were sniffles and quiet sobs. Tae was even more worried now. Sure, her idiot grandson was a bit emotional and often cried, but this time it made her heart ache. She remembered he mentioned that he was going to invite Koujaku over for dinner and thought they might have fought over something, although she couldn’t imagine such a thing happening. After having come back from Platinum Jail, they seemed to have been avoiding each other for a while until their relationship took a sudden turn and they became closer than before. Tae was no fool; Aoba would stay over at Koujaku’s house an entire weekend, Koujaku came by more often and they could either stay in and chat or go out somewhere, and at one point they traveled to the mainland together for a “very important matter” as Aoba had put it. They kept quiet and for the most part, didn’t display their relationship status, but it was very obvious what they were. At first, it was a little surprising, but thinking about their story and how much they meant to each other, Tae concluded it was only natural. She wished for her grandson’s happiness more than anything and would let no one make him this miserable. 

Tae firmly knocked on the door and called for Aoba. She heard the rustling of the bedsheets, followed by her grandsons’ weak voice. 

“Yes, Granny?” 

“... Aoba, dinner is almost ready.” 

“Ah, yeah, I’ll- I’ll be right there.” Tae furrowed her brows in thought. She wanted to find out what happened, but perhaps giving Aoba time to collect himself was best. If he didn’t come down to eat, then she would open the door herself. Putting her hands behind her back, she slowly made her way back to the kitchen. 

Aoba sat on the bed, looking at the door and listening to the retreating footsteps of his grandmother, before once more flopping into the bed, closing his burning eyes, already feeling the beginning of a bad headache. Ren scooted closer to his head, resting his nose close to Aoba’s own. His Coil, haphazardly thrown on the floor, was blowing up with unread messages and calls; for a moment, Aoba felt a sudden urge to smash the damn thing against the wall, but he reminded himself it wouldn’t do him any good in the long run. He reached for the device, turning it off and hiding it under the bed. He thought if he didn’t see it, he wouldn’t feel compelled to turn it on again. Resting his head on the pillow, he felt himself sink in the bed, exhaustion filling his body. 

「Aoba, you should go eat dinner.」 

“Yeah, I should…” He tried getting up, feeling his body heavy like lead. Aoba headed to the bathroom to clean up and wash his face before going down to the kitchen. Tae had already placed most of the food on the table, leaving him to get the hashis and plates. While setting everything, Aoba noticed that some of the plates included Koujaku’s favorites and his heart tightened. He warned Tae that he’d be inviting him over for dinner, so of course she’d have prepared foods he appreciated most, despite Koujaku saying he loved everything she made. Tears started welling up in his eyes, but Aoba quickly shook his head and sat down on the chair. 

They ate in silence. Neither of them wanted to mention the absence of their guest; as such, the small conversation they held felt strained, as the dinner lacked the normal liveliness it had, when Aoba would babble on about whatever came to his mind. He ate with his eyes down, mechanically taking the food from the plates, taking it to his mouth and repeating, lost in his own thoughts. Tired of this situation and the gloomy look in her grandson’s face, Tae finally decided to ask. 

“…So? Did something happen between you and Koujaku?” 

The unexpected question startled Aoba, making him drop his hashis. Flustered, he only managed to ask his grandma what she meant by that. Tae sighed. 

“Well, you said he would be coming over today, and he didn’t. Instead, you come home and lock yourself in your room. Am I not supposed to think something happened?” 

“... I’m sorry, Granny. I – We had a discussion, kind of, and I left feeling so frustrated I forgot to properly greet you when I arrived.” 

“That’s already in the past.” Tae put the hashis down on the plate, joining her hands. “This ‘discussion’... Was it this serious?” 

“Well, yeah! He--” _had a child with someone else and now the mother suddenly appears, probably wanting the kid to live with him, what am I supposed to make of that?_ “Uhm... It’s...” 

Upon seeing Aoba struggle to find words, Tae sighed. “I suppose it’s none of my business, but still, you two should talk it out. Can’t have you like this forever. What will your clients think when the package arrives completely soaked?” 

Aoba chuckled. He knew Tae was worried for him and that was her way of cheering him up, which made him grateful. She was right, he should talk to Koujaku, although he would certainly dread it when the moment comes. He was already beginning to regret how he had acted; surely, he had made a fool of himself and let his emotions take over. Taking a deep breath, he resoluted himself: he’d send a message to his boyfriend after dinner was over. 

After their conversation, the atmosphere at the dinner table became much lighter. The family resumed eating, washed and put everything away together, the sound of running water and cutlery clinking together filling the space. When everything was done, Tae left to watch television as Aoba went back to his room, each step harder to take than the previous. Ren raised his head when he entered the room, walking until the edge of the bed. 

「Aoba, how are you feeling?」 

“Hmm, a bit better now. Guess a full stomach can really make a difference on someone, huh.” Aoba sat next to Ren, petting his head and taking comfort on the feeling of the soft fur. He reached under the bed, Ren looking at him expectantly. Aoba looked at the Coil in his hand, seeing his own reflection in the black screen. Even though he had tidied himself before dinner, he thought the face that looked back at him was a mess. 

「Aoba.」 

“Ah!” Aoba turned to look at Ren, noticing his ears had dropped and he was switching from one paw to another. Giving him a smile, Aoba ruffled Ren’s fur. “What are you looking at me like this for? I’m fine. I was just thinking for a bit.” 

「When Aoba says that, it’s because he’s been overthinking things.」 

“Geez, don’t put me on the spot like that. Alright, here goes nothing.” Pressing the power button, the device took no time turning on. The screen displayed some unread messages and several missed calls, all from the same person. Aoba clicked on some of them, but most said the same things: ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘Let’s talk’s. Aoba sighed. “The hell are you saying sorry for? I should be the one apologizing here...” 

Ren climbed on his lap while Aoba opened the messaging screen. He wrote, rewrote, erased, and repeated until settling for a single phrase: “Can we talk tomorrow?”. The ‘’Message sent’’ screen came up, and again Aoba flopped down in the bed. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest, breathing in short breaths. However, he barely had time to calm himself when his Coil rang with an unread message. 

_Of course. When are you free?_

_Tomorrow, after my shift is over. Can I come over?_

_Sure. Then, I’ll be waiting for you._

Without knowing how to answer, Aoba sent a simple “ _ok”,_ placing his Coil on the table and lying down. 

_This day has been a hectic mess._ Aoba couldn’t help but feel like his life had just made a 180-degree turn. He went from having a too normal day at work to finding out his friend of many years, now-boyfriend, had a child with a woman years ago, someone he doesn’t even know and does not wish to, after what she said when she saw him. She had said “tomorrow I’ll bring her and her possessions”, so that obviously meant she wanted the girl to leave with him... _Where does that leave me?_

Feeling his head throb with pain, Aoba decided to take a bath and prepare to sleep. After everything was done, he picked up Ren, putting his head against his and thanking him for always being there. Ren responded, licking Aoba’s nose and waging his tail. Aoba took his medicine and lied down, wishing to fall asleep as fast as possible. Tomorrow would be a very long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but here it is! This chapter was actually supposed to be longer and include the talk, but I thought it best to split it up and focus on Aoba and Tae's relationship and Aoba's emotions.  
> Hope everyone enjoys. See you next chapter!


	3. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku and Aoba have a much needed conversation to settle things down.

“Good work today!” 

Aoba closed the door to the junkshop. The headache from the previous day was gone, but he had spent the day feeling nervous and consequently spaced up a lot at work. Thankfully, it was a calm day with not a lot to do, which meant he had a lot to just… Think. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he slowly took the way to the main street. In the morning, his Coil went off, almost giving the poor boy a heart attack; it was a short message from Koujaku asking for confirmation that their plan to meet was still up, to which Aoba quickly responded, but after that, no more texts were exchanged between them. 

While he made his way to Koujaku’s building, he rehearsed in his head the things he’d planned to say to the man. He wanted to apologize for the way he acted and for blatantly ignoring his messages and calls afterwards. Truthfully, after he had calmed down and remembered how he had screamed _on the corridor of other people’s homes,_ he was filled with feelings of pure embarrassment. He felt guilty for not letting Koujaku say whatever he wanted to say and maybe explain the situation. He apparently had been talking with the woman in his apartment for a while before Aoba got there, after all. That had also made his insecurity scream and his inner turmoil only grew. He had so many questions swimming around in his head all day, draining him of his energy. 

Without realizing it, Aoba arrived at the building. He stood there looking at it, his heart practically leaping from his chest. 

_「_ Aoba _.」_

Snapped out of his thoughts by Ren’s voice, Aoba took him out of his bag, holding him closer to himself. Ren licked the tip of his nose. 

_「_ It’ll be alright. _」_ Aoba felt a smile spread across his face. He nodded, burrowing his face in Ren’s fur and taking a deep breath, calming himself. He put him back inside the bag and entered the building. 

Aoba stood in front of the door to Koujaku’s apartment, staring the black matte of the intercom button as it stared back. Holding his breath, he quickly crammed his index finger in it, hearing the loud buzz it made. There was the quick sound of footsteps and the door was unlocked. Koujaku appeared, with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and his bangs in disarray. His fringe had been pushed back slightly, allowing his hidden eye to be seen. The black tattoo that lay under his eye didn’t do his dark circles any justice. 

Both men stared silently at each other. Normally, Koujaku would pull Aoba into an embrace, kissing him, making the other blush and become flustered, which amused the other man. They’re together for a good while, but Aoba sometimes acted as if they’d started going out just yesterday. Not that Koujaku minded, though; it was just Aoba being himself, and he thought it’d feel wrong if he stopped doing so. Right now, with both standing awkwardly in front of each other, Aoba tightly gripping his bag’s strap and himself a nervous wreck, he couldn’t help but wonder how in a span of 24 hours their life took such a serious turn. Except the event was anything but “simple”. 

“… Yo. Come in, I made us some tea.” Koujaku smiled tiredly and went back inside towards the dining room, making way for Aoba to enter. The latter murmured a small “Excuse me” and quickly put his shoes away, closing the door behind him and following after him. 

Aoba sits stiffly on the table watching Koujaku pour the tea in two cups in front of him. From the bedroom comes the sound of flapping wings, and before long Beni lands on the table, flipping his tail. 

_「_ Yo, Aoba! Is Ren with you? _」_

“Hi, Beni. Yeah, he’s right here.” Aoba opens his bag, allowing Ren to jump out of it and greet Beni who quickly flies to his head, making himself comfortable. Both Allmates lied down quietly while Aoba observes them, a small smile on his face. These two never failed to look adorable together, and the tons of photos he has on his Coil proves this point. 

“Here you go.” Koujaku places the teacup in front of him, sitting down and taking a sip of his own. 

“Ah, thank you.” Without knowing what to do, Aoba repeats the motion, drinking the tea. He barely registers the taste, but it’s warm and gives a pleasant feeling to his dry mouth. Neither of them breaks the thick silence that follows. Koujaku’s plays with the cigarrete in his mouth, passing it from one side to another. Suddenly, Aoba notices that it’s a bit _too quiet_ in the house. Namely, there’s no sound of other people in it. It wouldn’t be too strange if it weren’t for the reason that led to their current situation. 

“...Where’s the girl?” 

His voice sounds louder than he intended it to be, producing tiny echos in the room. Koujaku frowned in confusion, not expecting that to be Aoba’s first question to him. Privately, Aoba also wonders why that was the first thing he managed to say. 

“I– I mean, that woman said she’d bring her here today, right? And uh – I thought –” 

“... I asked Kou and Hagima to look over her for me while I talked with you today.” Koujaku lowered the cigarrete on top the table, brushing his fringe and exhaling softly. “Rin did bring her over... But she went to the shop instead of coming here. She did the same thing yesterday.” 

“Is that why you left early yesterday?” 

“Yeah, I – wait, how do you know that?” 

“I was worried because you hadn’t answered my message, so I decided to pass by the shop to see if you were still there. I found Daisuke there instead, and he told me you had already left.” 

“Daisuke? So he stayed there until that late...” Koujaku gave a breathy laugh. “I guess I troubled him a lot. That’s right, I had to leave when Rin suddenly appeared. She was standing outside the shop, you see, hand in hand with this little kid with a hood covering her head. I was washing my tools and wouldn’t have noticed them if everyone didn’t start chatting about how they stood out. Rin was wearing these fancy clothes, and the child... Well, I guess you’ve seen her, right?” 

“I did, she was sitting on the sidewalk when I got here.” Aoba tensed up, remembering the sight of the little girl alone on the sidewalk, playing with her shoelaces. He remembered how he felt when she turned to look at him, red eyes accusing her heritage. 

“I went out to talk to them and Rin just said something like “Long time no see” and pulled back the girls’ hood. I... I froze in place. It was like time had stopped. Next thing I know, I’m telling Daisuke to take care of whoever’s left for the day so I can bring them back home to talk. Rin was the one who told the girl to wait outside, even though I protested, but she just did what she was told without a word. And then... And then she just told me that that’s my kid.” 

The last words drifted in the air before settling down on the table, in the middle of the two men. It wasn’t really a shocking revelation for either of them but the way he said it gave the fact much more weight. 

“How... How did this happen?” Aoba hated how his voice broke, how the back of his eyes burned. He didn’t want to think about Koujaku being with other people, didn’t want to think of how he looked at them, how he held them or anything having to do with it. But when he accepted to meet and talk, he decided he would be prepared to hear and know everything. He wanted to, he had to. 

Koujaku took another sip of the now cold tea, closing his eyes for a moment. When he spoke next, it was in a distant voice. “You remember when I told you about my coming back to Midorijima... The truth is, I didn’t really come back right away. I had to figure out how to come back to the island, find somewhere to live and all that. While in the Mainland, I... Well, I’d go out to drink and try to forget... Everything that had happened. Most of the time, that also meant... Being with women.” 

“...! I get that, but... didn’t you, I mean, think of using _protection_? Were you that out of your mind from the booze?” 

“Hey, now, just who do you take me for? Sure, I’d use it when I had them, and I’d ask the girls if they were taking their pills or whatever. Rin, too, guaranteed me –” 

“Even so, it still _happened,_ didn’t it _.”_

Aoba trembled. Somewhere in his mind, he understood it was no one’s fault; in fact, blaming anyone would only cause more anguish and pain, wearing out his relationship. He took a deep breath to calm down, reminding himself of everything he wanted to tell the other man. 

“Listen, Koujaku. I’m... really sorry for yesterday. For screaming and for ignoring your calls and messages. I felt like an idiot afterwards, and I didn’t even let you explain. I just felt really lost... And that meeting with, uhm, Rin, didn’t make it any better.” 

Koujaku sighed. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I couldn’t imagine she was gonna act like that.” Aoba opened his mouth but Koujaku raised his hand, silently asking to continue. “I don’t know if you remember, but she also mentioned some rumors before using that word... I’m sure you know not everyone sees our relationship in a good light.” Koujaku’s lips turned upwards, an attempt to smile. “I wonder what they’ll say now that I have a daughter.” 

For the first time that day, Aoba took a proper look at Koujaku, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. His bangs lay in a disarray on his face, and he looked like he hadn’t slept at all. He alternated between swaying to bouncing his legs restlessly. That, coupled with what he said last, betrayed the anxiety Koujaku was feeling and how he himself was at a loss. Throughout all the conversation, Aoba thought he was the one permanently on edge, wanting to cry, wanting to run away from there, wanting to forget all this ever happened. At that moment, he realized Koujaku too was probably feeling the same; he was trying to look cool and collected like he always did, but the truth was he was in the center of the whirlwind. He was the one that suddenly had another life thrown at him, learned the child was his own, and was now being asked responsibility from. And as his partner, Aoba was swept up in this mess. He felt his chest swell with his resolve. 

Quietly, Aoba placed his hands on top of Koujaku’s, bringing them closer to his side. The man’s eyes widened at the unexpected gesture. 

“Who cares what they’ll say. No one would know what to do in a situation like this. I was just saying how I felt lost and confused after yesterday, but I’m sure you’re feeling like that too, even though I got so caught up in my own feelings. I’m sorry.” Koujaku leaned forward to protest, but Aoba replicated his previous gesture of raising his head before continuing. “I couldn’t help but feel scared that there’d be no place for me in your relationship with your daughter, and that my insecurity was gonna ruin everything, and how it’ll be going forward... But now looking at you, I know I can’t give up on you that easily.” Aoba gave Koujakus hand a firm squeeze, holding them up in their line of sight. His face opened in a huge smile, feeling his cheeks grow warm. “So, if you’ll accept me, I’m sure we’ll manage it somehow.” 

Koujaku thought his eyes couldn’t widen anymore if he wanted. He felt the accumulated tension of the last hours leave his body, his whole self relaxing, his elbows sliding forward on the table as he exhaled. He chuckled. “What’s that with accepting you? I thought it was the other way around, a good time ago. I’d have no one else but you.” He straightened himself up, kissing the back of Aoba’s hand then his palms, which started stroking his cheek. The light touch of those fingers on his face helped remind him he wasn’t alone anymore. There was someone willing to share his hardships, someone he’d do the same thing for. No matter how hard, both would be there for the other. They stayed like that for a while, basking in each other’s presence. 

“Oh yeah, what’s her name?” 

“Hm? Oh, it’s...” Right then, there was a knock on the door, and they heard a familiar voice. 

“Koujaku-san? You there? We brought Kagami-chan back!” 

“... Well, that’s her name.” Koujaku stood up from the table and made his way to the door. Aoba also stood up, heart beating fast. Talking about it was one thing, living it was something else entirely. 

Koujaku opened the door to reveal Kou and Hagima, who both greeted and smiled at him. In front of them, a child stood expressionless. Kagami wore a dress and the same pair of shoes from the previous day. In her hands, she held a pink faded coat a few sizes too big for her. Koujaku hesitantly placed his hand on her head, attentive to any sort of reaction; her or his own, that one couldn’t tell. 

“Thanks for looking after her for me, you two. I hope I didn’t trouble you too much.” 

“Oh no Koujaku-san, she’s a really good kid! Mizuki made her some snacks and juice, though she didn’t really ask for anything. But it was starting to get a bit crowded, so we thought it was best to come back a bit early. Hope we’re not interrupting anything. Hi Aoba-san!” Kou waved happily at Aoba, who smiled and waved back. Aoba wondered if he understood that Kagami was actually Koujaku’s daughter, as Kou could be very clueless at times. _If he does, he probably doesn’t care._ Aoba silently thanked Kou and Hagima for their respect and loyalty to their leader, as he knew Koujaku to be in good hands should anything happen. That included him and his new family member. 

“That’s good to hear. I’m really grateful for you two.” Koujaku gave a gentle push to Kagami, ushering her inside the apartment. The girl entered, not before turning back and bowing slightly to the men who’d accompanied her. She took off her shoes, placing them in a corner of the genkan and taking a pair of worn-out slippers to wear, proceeding down the corridor. Arriving at the dining room, she looked at Aoba for a split second before sitting down on the table. Aoba swallowed hard, unsure of what to do. Finally, he spoke. 

“... Hello. Hm, remember me? We saw each other yesterday. I’m Aoba.” He silently berated himself for being so _lame_. “And you?” 

Kagami looked up, blinking a few times before answering in a small voice. “... Kagami.” She averted her eyes back to the table, swinging her legs. Aoba was relieved she responded. It was already a good start, if any. 

“Kagami-chan, huh? That’s a cute name.” He noticed she was now looking down, at where Beni and Ren now slept. Aoba smiled and picked them up, placing them in front of her and awakening them. “These are Ren and Beni. Ah, but maybe you already know Beni, right? Ren is my Allmate.” Ren stretched and shaked his fur like a real dog, turning towards the girl, wagging his tail. 「Good evening. 」Kagami stretched her arm to pet Ren’s head, eyes twinkling in the room light. Beni, shaked off of Ren, angrily puffed his feathers, ready to beak him for his insolence 

Koujaku smiled at the sound of chatter coming from the dining room. It made him feel like everything would be alright. There would be many challenges, no doubt, but little by little they could overcome all of them. While lost in his thoughs, Hagima’s voice called him back to the present. 

“Koujaku-san. About what we talked the other day. It seems like they’ve stopped bothering our members for now.” 

A shadow crossed Koujaku’s face. “Good. Let’s hope it stays like this.” 

Kou sighed in frustration. “Dealing with these Rhymers sure is tiring. What do they even want a territory for? Their stupid game isn’t even real!” 

“Rhyme teams are getting pretty big. Ribs’ team leaders don’t want them wandering around causing trouble, so it makes sense they’d want to secure a place to have their battles, or just to spite Rib teams. Though they’re pretty reckless.” 

Koujaku nodded. “That’s pretty much what it is. But they’ll have to find somewhere else to be. For now, let’s focus on keeping them out and making sure everyone is safe. Be careful out there.” Kou and Hagima both said “Yes!”, excusing themselves for the night. Koujaku closed the door, returning to the dining room where Aoba and Kagami sat now side-by-side, playing a simple game in his Coil. The man turned around at the sound of footsteps. 

“Kou and Hagima already left? You guys were talking for a while.” 

“Mm. They deserve a bit of rest, don’t you think?” Koujaku thought it was best to not worry Aoba for now. 

“I guess I should be going too, then.” He stood up and stretched, taking his bag and the coat he’d taken off after arriving. He took his Coil, fastening it around his wrist. Aoba gives Kagami a toothy grin. “Next time, let’s play a bit more, okay?” 

The girl nods, returning her gaze to the table. Not having anything else to do, she taps her slippers against one another. Koujaku accompanies Aoba to the door. 

“So, you two are good friends now?” 

“Shush. I’m lucky the first contact just went well.” He thinks for a bit. “Well, second contact, I guess. Either way, I’m really glad I didn’t screw anything up.” 

“There’s no way you could, you know. You’re great in anything you do.” Aoba was sure he’s cheeks were glowing at that moment. 

“Don’t try to butter me up with your compliments, you hippo.” 

“Aw, come on. I don’t get even a goodbye hug? I barely touched you today.” 

Aoba sighed with exaggeration, opening his arms feigning unwillingness. “Oookay, but it’s just for a liiiittle bit, you hear me?” 

Koujaku laughed, hugging Aoba tightly against himself and kissing the top of his head. Aoba made a small sound of protest that was promptly ignored. Aoba felt a sudden chill, when the memory of yesterday’s events appeared in his mind. He wondered what Kagami would think, seeing her dad with him like this. He feared what her mother could have told her, judging by her reaction when she first saw Aoba. His anxieties began pilling on top of each other when he heard Koujaku’s soft voice by his ear. 

“... Aoba, you know... After what happened in the Mainland, I always thought that I wouldn’t want to have a kid. It’s not just about the difficulties of bringing one up, but I didn’t think someone like me would make a good parent. What I did to my own mother, the way I lived... It hurt just thinking how they would see me, if they were to know my story. I mean, how could I be a good role model? What if I couldn’t protect them from myself... Again?” 

His voice trembling, Koujaku tightened his grasp on Aoba’s coat. He felt the other slowly separate himself from him, setting both his hands on his shoulder and looking him straight in the eyes. Both men stared silently at each other, now aware of each other’s feelings. They were both lost, scared and nervous for what was to come. Aoba cradled his boyfriends face and smiled. 

“Everything’s different now, right? None of that was your fault, and that person isn’t here anymore to torment you. You’ve been holding on for this long all by yourself. You’re strong and caring, your teammates all trust you... And then there’s me, but it’s really embarrassing so don’t make me say any more than that.” Aoba brushed Koujaku’s hairpin with his fingertips. “I’m sure your mother would be happy to see the person you’ve become. We’ll make her proud.” 

Koujaku pressed his forehead to Aoba’s own, happiness filling his chest so much it hurt. He pushed his hair to the side, kissing his temple. Aoba giggled, thinking how much he missed these small gestures. It had been a long time since they were together, after all. Separating from the man he prepared himself to leave, when a though occurred to him. 

“... Will you be okay? I mean, your house only has one bedroom. What about her stuff?” 

Koujaku looked at him, troubled. “She doesn’t really have a lot of things... And for now, I’m thinking of letting her sleep in my bed. I don’t know how acceptive she’ll be to that, but it’s all I can do at the moment. There’s a lot of things that I’ll have to change around here, I barely know where to start...” 

“Well, I guess we just have to start, and we’ll figure it out.” Aoba did a thumbs up, hoping he sounded more positive and reassuring than he actually felt. Koujaku did one himself, playfully hitting his with his lover’s own. “Text me when you get home, okay?” 

“Sure. I’ll be going, then.” With a wave of his hand, Aoba turned to the stairway, descending with quick steps. Before exiting the building, he glanced upwards where Koujaku’s bedroom window was, but there was no light coming from it. He guessed he must still be in the dining room with Kagami. He couldn’t help but think how their life prospects had changed so much in just a day... And certainly, so did that girls’. Aoba carefully made his way through the crowd, starting his walk back to his home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took the time to correct some mistakes from the previous chapter.  
> This one was quite long for my standards and I think I felt a bit of my soul leave my body. There's a lot of things going on here. Next chapter might involve cute things to balance the drama, and then we'll have more drama and the appearance of everyone's favorite trio!  
> Thank you for reading 🤍

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this seems like a lot in Word Doc, but I guess not much here haha  
> I really want to get better at descriptors.  
> The boy working with Koujaku just kinda happened, but now I guess I have plans for him. Name suggestions are appreciated!


End file.
